Ponte en mi lanzadora
by CriXar
Summary: Eli y Burpy llevan mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, pero eso no los exime de tener grandes diferencias. ¿Podrá alguien hacer algo para ayudarles?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Ríndanse de una vez! Nadie puede contra la pandilla Hoola.- dijo el presumido rubio a sus contrincantes al obtener una breve ventaja.

-No, será mejor que ustedes se rindan, por que no podrán con esto.- Colocando rápidamente el acelerador en su arma, el Shane se preparó para disparar a su mejor babosa.- Muy bien, Burpy, necesito varios disparos hacia ellos.

Al lanzarla, la babosa infierno hizo caso omiso a las instrucciones, pero no por hacerle enfadar. Él ya había analizado la situción y sabía muy bien que hacer para detenerlos. En lugar de los disparos múltiples, optó por un gran muro de fuego. Las babosas de la pandilla rival no pudieron traspasarla aun transformadas.

-¡Ja, ja! Ahí lo tienen.- se burló Kord.

-Creo que es mejor que salgan de aquí.- agrego Trixie. Sin la más mínima idea para una respuesta ingeniosa, el trío de maleantes abandonó el lugar, dejando atrás a una triunfante Banda. Mientras los demás celebraban, Burpy regresó con su lanzador, quien no estaba muy feliz.

-Te dije que debías hacer disparos múltiples.- le reclamó al tenerlo en sus manos. La babosa le reclamó en su incomprendible idioma de chillidos.

-Amigo, no importa lo que haya hecho. Los derrotamos.- comentó el troll al verlos a ambos tan alterados.

-No puede ir así, contradiciendo mis instrucciones.

-Pero si fue su movimiento el que no hizo ganar.

-¿Pero y si ellos hubieran hallado una manera de rodear el muro? Un disparo múltiple hubiera sido entonces la mejor opción.

-Por su experiencia propia, Pronto puede afirmar que esta babosa hace lo que hace por una buena razón.- defendió el rastreador.

-Como sea.- Lo colocó en su hombro sin mucho cuidado.- Solo vámonos de aquí.- De camino a casa, a pesar de esta uno al lado del otro, no se dirigieron mirada alguna.

-¿Me parece solo a mí o Eli esta exagerando con todo esto?- preguntó la pelirroja a los demás mientras andaban en sus Mecas un poco atrás que ellos.

-No es la primera vez que Burpy hace algo como esto. Ha estado con una actitud bastante altanera desde que desarrollo el mecamormismo.- explicó el ingeniero.

-A mí me parece que esta en todo su derecho de ejecutar el movimiento que quiera, despues de todo, es prácticamente el quien está en combate.

-¿Y desde cuando eres defensor de las babosas?- preguntó Kord al escuchar aquel comentario del topoide.

-Pronto no es defensor de babosas, solo de la infierno. Tiene muy buenas tácticas de estrategia y batalla.

-Si, pero...

-Eli es su lanzador.- interrumpió el troll a la chica.- Burpy tiene que seguir las indicaciones suyas.- Así, mientras que el líder y su babosa se aplicaban el uno al otro una ley del hielo mas fría que una babosa congelada, los otros tres lanzadores debatían tras ellos. Bueno, solo Kord y Pronto. Trixie no tenía la mas remota idea de lo que sería correcto decir en una situación tan bizarra como aquella.

En un profundo silencio todos ingresaron al refugio. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Burpy saltó del hombro del chico para dirigirse a la base de babosas. Eli caminó de igual manera a su habitación sin mediar palabra con él o con alguno de los otros respecto a lo sucedido.

El talentoso mecánico y el presumido topoide se cansaron de discutir unos minutos despues, volviéndose a generar una atmósfera callada. Pero justo cuando la única fémina de la Banda creyó que todo aquello no podía tornarse mas incómodo, llegó la hora de la cena. Los cuatro sentados en círculo y las babosas en el centro.

-¿Podrían pasarme la sal?- pidió Kord. Eli estiro su mano encima de la mesa para alcanzar el frasco cuando rozó accidentalmente con su mano a Burpy, quien se volteara de inmediato hacia él.

-Lo siento, alteza.- se burló el muchacho. Furioso al escuchar aquello, soltó una llamita a su dedo pulgar.- ¡Ahg!

-¡Burpy!- exclamó Trixie.

-Oye.- El troll intervino.

-Déjalo. Fue Eli quien empezó.- comentó Pronto rápidamente antes de que hiciera algo.

-Yo no hice nada.

-Si, solo me hacía un favor.

-Ajá, claro. Hacía un favor hasta que decidió molestarlo.- dijo el Rey de Colina Topo señalando a la babosa. Los demás arsenales se encogieron a sus lugares al ver como se incrementaba esa discusión, y ni hablar de la camarógrafa. Cubría su rostro, cansada ya de escuchar los gritos de los tres lanzadores y los chillidos de la babosa.

-¡Ya basta!- Les ordenó de repente poniéndose de pie.- Esto es ridículo.- Los demás se calmaron un poco y bajaron la mirada.

-Disculpen.- Eli se retiró de la mesa, siendo seguido unos pocos minutos despues por Kord. La chica suspiro y tomó asiento de nuevo. Pronto continuó su cena como si nada, pero Burpy no toco su comida más.

-Debe haber una manera de arreglar esto...

**_Esta__ sería una especie de adaptación para BajoTerra de mi episodio favorito de Dragon Booster. Es probable que no comprendan el título hasta el tercer cap._**


	2. Chapter 2

-Creí que para ver al Clan Sombra había que pasar por un túnel oscuro o un risco abandonado. No creí que ellos pudieran llamar a las personas.- comentó Kord mientras la Banda se dirigía a la dirección que les habían indicado los mencionados.

-¿Y cómo es que se pusieron en contacto contigo, Eli?- le preguntó la chica.

-Por el sombra-ductor. Parece funcionar como una especie de radio comunicador también. _(Eso me lo acabo de inventar. Solo aclaro antes de que pierdan su tiempo buscándolo en la serie)_ Dijeron que nos necesitaban urgentemente aquí.- dijo el líder al llegar al lugar. Este no era mas que un pasadizo. La Banda se encontraba confundida, hasta que una a una algunas de las criaturas comenzaron a aparecer a su lado.

-Pronto aún no se acostumbra a esas apariciones repentinas...- susurró el topoide mientras Eli se coloaba el aparato. Burpy estaba atento en su hombro, pero aún parecían estar peleados. El líder del Clan Sombra notó que no se dirigían palabra, o chillido, alguno.

-Nos alegra verlos de nuevo.- comenzó este.

-Igualmente. ¿Para qué nos necesitan? ¿Ha ocurrido algo grave?- preguntó Eli.

-Grave, no, pero si requiere atención. La Caverna Crocus _(otro invento mío)_ parece estar carente de energía. No es de impresionarse, puesto que estaba bastante cerca de una de las locaciones en la que el Dr. Blakk almacenaba sus proviciones de agua osura. Hay una manada de babosas Fandango no muy lejos de aquí. Necesitamos que las recolecten y recarguen la caverna.

-Seguro. Será sencillo.- le aseguro el muchacho. Luego de expicarle al resto de su Banda en que consistía la petición, estos acordaron que podrían completarla en un momento. No había otra cosa que debatir o expliar, así que se dispusieron a retirarse al refugio. Comenzarían con ello al día siguiente. No obstante, antes de que Trixie abordara su Meca, el Líder del Clan la detuvo un momento.

Era obvio que no podía comunicarse con ella de la misma manera que con Eli, pero eso no lo detendría para disipar sus dudas. Una vez que obtuvo la atención de la pelirroja, volteó hacia el chico, quien en ese momento se encontraba discutiendo con su babosa.

-Han estado así desde ayer.- comentó ella al comprender lo que el quería saber.- Pero todo comenzo hace unos días. No logran trabajar bien juntos y ninguno parece aprobar lo que hace el otro.- El ser de gran estatura lo pensó un poco hasta que encontró la solución adecuada. Recurrir a un método antiguo, pero infalible que su especie había utilizado durante décadas para re establecer la relación de un lanzador con su babosa.

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Trixie, susurró algunas palabras, incomprendibles para ella e inaudibles para los demás. La lanzadora miro al Shane, esperando que algo pasara, pero no vió ningún efecto. Volteó de nuevo hacia quien la había detenido, pero este ya se había esfumado con los demás a quien sabe donde.

-Pronto quiere resaltar que las babosas tienen tambien un gran instinto. Deberiamos seguirlo a él.- defendía el topoide a la infierno.

-Solo dices eso por que el quiere ir en la misma dirección que estás indicando.- le reclamó el troll.

-Ese es un camino demasiado largo. El atajo queda por allá.- señaló Eli hacia el lado opuesto. Burpy chilló ya cansado de ser ignorado por su propio lanzador. Trixie iba hasta atrás, cansada de oirlos a todos pelear.

-¿Y por qué no va cada uno por el lado que le parezca mejor?- Al escuchar esto, Burpy saltó de hombro y se dirigió a la Meca de Pronto.

-¿Es en serio?- le reclamó Eli.

-Es obvio que el sabe quien irá por la ruta correcta.- Dicho esto, tomó su camino con la babosa, al momento que Eli y Kord se dirigían hacia el otro lado. Trixie los miró tristemente y suspiró, no por verlos peleados a todos, si no por que ninguna de las dos rutas eran un atajo. Ni siquiera llevaban al refugio. El camino correcto era en línea recta.

Una hora y media aproximadamente después de que ella llegara se escucharon apenas las otras tres Mecabestias llegando apenas. Y ni mencionar los reclamos de discusión que llenaron el lugar en cuanto cruzaron a puerta. La pelirroja se limitó a tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo. ¿Acabaría eso algún día?

**_De verdad lo siento, se suponía que actualizaría eso ayer, pero con esta tortuga digital que mis padres llamar "ordenador" hay problemas a veces para leer la llave de memoria. Espero que les hay gustado._**


	3. Chapter 3

Eli despertó a la mañana siguiente bastante cansado. Aunque los demás se habían acostado relativamente temprano, él había discutido con Burpy un poco antes de irse a dormir. La babosa le reclamaba su espacio al lado de su almohada luego de que el chico hubiera sugerido que durmiera con el resto de arsenal.

Abrió los ojos, para asegurarse de si Burpy se había quedado allí al final o se había retirado a la habitación del topoide, pero para su sorpresa el lugar en el que se encontraba no se parecía en lo absoluto a su habitación, comenzado por la ausencia de su cama. Los muros a su alrededor eran de color azul y el techo parecía estar demasiado cerca de el. Intentó levantarse, pero golpeo por error algo a su lado.

Su impresión solo creció al ver a nada mas y nada menos que a Dirigible y Tejedora, ¿junto a él? ¿Y por qué lucían tan grandes? Podría jurar que eran de su tamaño. Aterrado, intentó correr lejos de allí, pero a pesar de levantarse efectivamente, no sentía sus piernas. ¿Estaría soñando?

Al mirar hacia abajo su impresión creció aun más y sus sospechas se confirmaron. ¡Era una babosa! Estaba completamente de color naranja. Casi se parecía a Burpy... esperen. ¡Burpy! ¿Dónde estaba él?

-¿Ya estás mejor, gruñón?- escuchó decir a Trixie mientras una enorme mano lo levantaba del suelo. Se aferró a esta espantado.

-¿Trixie? Oh, que bien que estés aquí. Creo que algo me sucedió. ¿Has visto a Burpy?- comenzó a decir.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo. ¿Por qué tantos chillidos?- le dijo ella algo confundida.

-¿Chillidos? ¿De qué hablas?

-Eh, oigan, creo que algo muy raro le pasa a Eli.- Comentó Kord acercándose a ellos.

-Al fin, alguien que me escucha.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo la pelirroja. No hizo falta que el troll le explicara nada. Casi de inmediato se escucho un fuerte golpe en el segundo piso y vieron caminar a un tambaleante chico aferrado del barandal de las escaleras.- ¿Eli?

-Ese no soy yo. ¡Estoy aquí!- volvió a reclamar el Shane en la mano de la camarógrafa.

-No se que rayos sucede con él. A estado haciendo eso desde que despertó y no ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Es irónico. Burpy no ha dejado de chillar desde que vine.- le dijo mostrándole a la babosa.

-Muy bien. Sé que la sopa de escarabajos estaba algo fuerte, pero no creo que sea para tanto.- dijo Pronto ayudándolo a caminar hacia a los demás.

-Eli, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- El muchacho abrió la boca, pero no hizo más que ruidos extraños. Ni hablar de las cara del resto del equipo.

-¿Burpy? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el verdadero Eli teniendo una leve sospecha de lo que pasaba. Increíblemente, el descoordinado joven volteó a verle de inmediato y asintió, volviendo a intentar hablar con silbidos y gruñidos.

-¿Chicos?- dijo Trixie al ingeniero y el topoide mirando al extraño para tratar de comunicarse.

-Eh, ¿es idea de Pronto o ellos han...?

-Cambiado de...- continuó Kord.

-¿Cuerpo?- Al escuchar estas palabras, ambos afectados voltearon hacia ellos, asintiendo.

**_Con el estreno de la película de BajoTerra, se me ocurrió hacer una especie de "Especial de Fics". Además de la actualización del fic del domingo y este, hay un fic nuevo y un par de One-Shots._**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?- repetía Pronto caminando de un lado a otro. En el sofá, Burpy aún tenía problemas para manejar unas extremidades mucho más largas de lo que estaba acostumbrado y Eli no dejaba de chillar histéricamente.

-Hay que averiguar que fué lo que ocasionó esto.

-No, primero hay que ir a la Caverna Crocus. El Clan Sombra nos dió un a tarea, ¿recuerdan?- dijo Trixie mirándolos a ambos. Tanto el lanzador/babosa como la babosa/lanzador negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Es una chiste? No podemos llevarlos así.- intervino Kord.

-La responsabilidad de un Shane no se limita por su estado físico.- señaló ella mirando a la babosa. Esta miró hacia abajo y asintió.

-Pronto tiene una pregunta: ¿Quién va a conducir la MecaBestia de Eli?- Ambos se miraron confundidos.

-Cierra los puños. Si sueltas el manubrio, te caerás.- le repetía Kord a Burpy. La des coordonación se había trasladado ahora a su nueva columna vertebral, haciéndole inclinarse continuamente hacia los lados y hacia atrás.

-¿Y si lo atamos a la silla?- propuso Pronto. Trixie negó y miró a Eli en su hombro. Con tanta caída de quien ahora tenía el control de su cuerpo, le costaba bastante trabajo permanecer en su hombro.

-¿Que pasa, Eli? ¿Ser una babosa te causa problemas?- preguntó con una ceja alzada. Él negó orgulloso y trató de hacer menos evidentes su dificultad para sostenerse sin tambalearse.

Luego de un auténtico circo andante de casi media hora, llegaron a la necesitada caverna. Estacionaron sus vehículos e inspeccionaron el lugar. En efecto, la caverna necesitaba una gran recarga de energía.

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, disparándole a esa estalagmita se dispersará más rápido la energía. Funcionaría como un gran espejo.- dijo Kord señalando la roca en el techo.

-Bien, ahora, tendrás tu primera lección de como disparar una lanzadora.- dijo Pronto a Burpy llevándolo a un lado.- Primero, hay que evaluar tu habilidad. Elije una babosa para probar.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, el ahora humano tomó a quien fuera su lanzador para su primer intento. Luego de colocarlo torpemente en el arma, "apuntó" a unas piedras cercanas, esperando destruirlas todas. Pero la poca experiencia de la ex-babosa infierno y los nulos conocimientos del Shane-infierno sobre como transformarse al ser lanzado por poco les cuesta sus mecabestias, sin mencionar la caída de Burpy al desestabilizarse por la fuerza de la lanzadora y aterrizaje de cara de Eli.

-Muy bien, creo que tenemos que hacer algo aquí.- detuvo Trixie. Tomando a Novato del cinturón del lanzador, le susurró un par de cosas y se lo entregó a Burpy. Luego tomó a Eli y lo llevó a parte.- Y más vale que ninguno de ustedes dos intervengan.- advirtió a Kord y Pronto. Sus discusiones por sus diferencias no serían de mucha ayuda.

**_¿Qué dicen? ¿Creen que ella pueda solucionarlo?_**


	5. Chapter 5

La pelirroja se sentó en una de las rocas menos destrozadas del lugar y levantó al Shane a la altura de su rostro. Este se veía confundido.

-¿Viste lo que hizo Burpy allí?- preguntó ella.

-Ya lo creo. Por poco quedo como una mancha en el suelo.- respondió Eli en lo que para la chica no eran más que chillidos.

-No fue el mejor disparo, pero hizo un esfuerzo. Jamás ha lanzado a una babosa. Él es una babosa. Eso tienes que comprenderlo.

-¿Comprenderlo? Por fon sabe a que es lo que me enfrento todos los días. Disparar babosas requiere mucho trabajo y concentración. En cambio él solo tiene que viajar en mi cinturón e incendiar algunas cosas.- continuó él molesto.

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que acabas de decir, pero te confieso que tu tampoco hiciste un muy trabajo luego de ser disparado. Ni siquiera pudiste transformarte.- La babosa miró hacia abajo sin hacer un solo ruido.- No es tan fácil el trabajo, ¿verdad?

-No es lo mismo.

No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, Novato era ahora quien debía aconsejar a Burpy. Kord y Pronto debían admitir que, aun que sabían que por dentro seguía siendo una babosa, era divertido ver a un chico chillar como una de las criaturitas para comunicarse con su amigo.

Finalmente, el más reciente miembro del asenal del Shane saltó dentro de la lanzadora. Se había ofrecido para ser con él con quien practicara sus disparos. Trixie no se quiedó atrás. Luego de ayudar a Eli a colocarse de manera correcta en el arma, tuvo que ser realmente paciente hasta que él se transformara bien.

-¡Concéntrate! ¡No pierdas la mira de tu objetivo!- gritó ella a la nueva infierno ya en el aire. Un poco más tarde, y después de varias risas de sus amigos, Eli finalmente pudo conseguir destruir una de las rocas. Era una bastante pequeña, pero lo había hecho él mismo.

-Buen trabajo, amigo.- felicitó Kord.

-¡Ja,ja! Parece que Trixie sería una gran entrenadora de babosas.- comentó Pronto.

-Claro.- rió ella.- Hey, ¿dónde están Burpy y Novato?

Los pasos de alguien acercándose les dieron una pista. Caminando casi como un ser humano, Burpy tenía su lanzadora preparada. Con Novato dentro de la misma hizo a los demás una demostración de su nueva habilidad para disparar, heciendo un lanzamiento impresionante.

-Vaya, alguien a progresado también.- dijo Trixie.

Sin ningún lío más que uns discusión ocasional entre el troll y el topoide, pudieron continuar con el trabajo de las babosas fandango. Aunque no dejaba de ser extraño para Burpy el hecho de trabajar disparando a su propia especie, así que Trixie le ofreció ir a practicar con Eli.

-Chicos, miren.- dijo Kord de repente. Todos voltearona para ver al líder del Clan Sombra entrar a la caverna.

-Hola.- saludó Trixie algo temerosa.- Ehm, sé que está aquí por las babosas, pero hay una que enserio debe ver.- Lo llevó de inmediato con Eli y Burpy. Ambos finalmente se las habían arreglado para trabajar en equipo y practicaba algunos disparos no muy lejos de los demás.- Puede que ahora no se note mucho, pero ese es Burpy y él es Eli.- explicó señalando a cada uno. La criatura asintió y caminó hacia ellos.

-No sabía que vendría.- dijo Eli básicamente para si mismo al verlo.

-Tan solo quería ver el avance en la recuperación de este lugar.- le respondió él.

-Espere, ¿acaso usted...? Oh, claro. Comunicación con las babosas. Lo había olvidado.- dijo el Shane.

-Parece que ya notó el cambio en la imagen de nuestro amigo.- le comentó Kord acercándose.- ¿Sabe qué es lo que le pasó?- El líder volteó hacia Eli.

-No deben preocuparse. En poco tiempo cada uno estará de regreso en su respectivo cuerpo.- le aseguró. La babosa lo miró confundido y luego miró a al nuevo lanzador para traducir lo que había dicho, puesto que sus oídos humanos no habían entendido una palabra.

**_Jeje, por poco y se me olvida este fic. :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

La Banda había caído rendida por el cansancio luego de reparar por completo la caverna. Esta vez, Eli se negó a dormir en la base para babosas. Le resultaba bastante extraño dormir entre su arsenal. Y Burpy, bueno, no estaba tan molesto con eso de dormir como un humano. Ambos cayeron exaustos al llegar a su habitación.

Apenas el primer rayo de luz de los cristales lumino entro por la ventana en la mañana, Burpy abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sentía como si hubiera sido lanzado contra un muro una y otra vez. Como si se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo en varias ocasiones. Un momento... ¿lanzado?

De un salto se levantó, dándose cuenta de que ya no necesitaba piernas para hacerlo. Y de que la distancia entre él y el suelo se había reducido. Era una babosa otra vez.

Miró a su lado para ver el rostro del Shane, el cual ahora le resultaba enorme. Sonrió y comenzó a chillar una y otra vez hasta que los ojos azules del chico se abrieron.

-¿Mmh...? Burpy, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó semi dormido. La infierno movía sus bracitos de arriba a abajo, sin dejar sus ruidos.- No quiero levantarme. Tengo sueño.- respondió Eli tomando la almohada para colocarla sobre su rostro.- Un segundo.- exclamó sentándose de golpe.- P-puedo tomar cosas. ¡Jaja! ¡Tengo mis manos de nuevo! ¡Y mis dedos! ¡Y mi cuerpo! ¡Burpy, volvimos!

Alegre, tomó a la babosa, lanzándola hacia arriba. En cuanto volvió a caer en sus manos, Burpy acarició la mejilla del Shane con su cabecita.

-¿Pero qué hacemos aún aquí? ¡Hay que ir con los demás!- sugirió Eli. Burpy asintió en su hombro y bajaron a la sala. Para su sorpresa, no había nadie despierto aún. Excepto las babosas, quienes se acercaron sorprendidas al ver a muchacho caminar sin tambalearse.

Eli colocó a Burpy con ellas, y en con unos chillidos la infierno les explicó todo. Bueno, el lanzador no comprendía lo que decían y no podía asegurar que eso fue exactamente lo que les dijo, pero en cuanto las demás rodearon a su babosa líder con una abrazo, fue más que confirmado.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tanto ruido aquí abajo?- se acercó reclamando el troll mientras bostezaba.

-Ellas están felices.- respondió Eli.

-¿Burpy? ¿Puedes hablar?- preguntó Kord un tanto asustado. El chico negó sonriendo con la cabeza.- ¡Eli! ¡Has vuelto amigo!- exclamó abrazándolo.

-Mis pulmones...- susurró el Shane con su rostro morado.

-Jeje, lo siento.

-¿Kord? ¿Burpy? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Trixie acompañada de un sonámbulo topoide.

-¡Eli y Burpy han vuelto a sus cuerpos!- dijo Kord.

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo ella incrédula. Eli sonrió y soltó algunos chillidos, confudiéndola.

-Es broma. ¡He vuelto!

-¡Eso en fantástico!- Ahora con dos brazos, Eli la rodeó con los mismos a ella y a Pronto, aunque este aún siguiera dormido. Luego tomó a Burpy para colocarlo en su habitual lugar sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo te sientes, amigo?- preguntó a la infierno. Esta dió una pirueta en el aire. Tantas risas y chillidos lograron finalmente despertar a Pronto.

-Agh, ¿es que acaso no respetan el sueño ni de un topoide? Ni siquiera a las babosas las hacen desvelarse.- gruñó él molesto, antes de acercarse a Eli.- ¿Lo ves, amiguito? Esas son las desventajas de ser humano.

**_Terminadoooooooooo!_**


End file.
